Could It Be Love?
by Yuki Kanashii
Summary: Tenten, seorang gadis manis yang belum pernah merasakan cinta. Saat masuk SMA, ia justru bertemu dengan laki-laki yang menyebalkan dan suka menggodanya! Bagaimanakah nasib Tenten selanjutnya? "Dia calon istriku." Warn: abal, gaje, aneh dll. Cover image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

-ooo-

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Could It Be Love? © Yuki Kanashii

Genre: Romance &amp; Drama

Rated: T+

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(s), alur kecepetan/gajelas, d.l.l.

-ooo-

Cahaya mentari pagi mengintip malu-malu melalui jendela kamar. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang tergerai terlihat masih meringkuk di atas kasur besarnya yang empuk. Padahal di sampingnya jam beker sudah berbunyi sangat keras sedari tadi, namun tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

_BRAK!_ Pintu didobrak sangat keras oleh ibu dari Sang Putri Tidur.

"Tenten! Bangun, sudah pukul setengah delapan!" sang ibu langsung mengguncang keras gadis bernama Tenten itu. "_Kami-sama!_ Kau ini ratu tidur, ya?!"

"Ugh, _Kaa-san_ lima menit lagi." Tenten merapatkan kembali selimutnya yang turun dengan mata terpejam.

"TENTEN! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN!" Kemarahan ibunya sudah memuncak, dan ibunya berteriak dahsyat.

"Ah _Kaa-san_, kan baru jam setengah delapan. Sekolah dimulai setengah jam lagi." Ucap Tenten malas. Matanya masih enggan ia buka. Namun teringat kata-kata terakhirnya barusan, kelopak matanya langsung membuka dan ia melotot.

"_KAMI-SAMA!_" Tenten langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya tanpa peduli dengan cara berlarinya yang sempoyongan.

-ooo-

"Hosh hosh." Tenten mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu akibat berlari sejauh kurang lebih 500 meter dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Ya, ia hampir terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk SMA Konoha. Untung saja ia datang tepat 20 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

_Duak!_ Tiba-tiba tubuh Tenten dihantam sesuatu dari belakang dan membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan.

"Kyaa..!" Tanpa bisa dicegah, Tenten ambruk ke tanah. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh tengkurap, tetapi terduduk.

"Cih, kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat pakai mata!" Suara dingin datang dari belakang Tenten, dan mendengar kalimat barusan membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Ia langsung berbalik badan dan marah-marah pada orang yang telah menabraknya itu.

"Apa?! Seharusnya kau yang lihat-lihat, _baka!_ Justru kau yang menabrakku!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, mata hazel Tenten melebar kala melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. _Aa _Kami-sama_, aku harap kau membuatku hilang ditelan bumi detik ini juga._ Batin Tenten kala melihat seringai di wajah —err..— tampan orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"_Konnichiwa_, Tenten _Hime_. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Kata Pemuda itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

-ooo-

"_Ohayou, minna-san!_" Seorang guru dengan rambut hitam mangkok memasuki kelas dengan penuh semangat. "Kenapa wajah kalian tidak bersemangat begitu? Ayolah, pancarkan semangat jiwa muda kalian seperti saya ini!" Oh tidak, sepertinya Tenten akan memiliki wali kelas aneh yang nyentrik. "Omong-omong, kalian bisa memanggilku Guy. Nah, saya ingin kalian dengan semangat muda memperkenalkan diri. Tidak perlu maju kedepan, cukup berdiri di tempat kalian saja. Dimulai dari pojok kanan depan."

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning segera berdiri. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki _ttebayo_!" Dilanjutkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Dan kini giliran Tenten. "Namaku Tenten."

"Apa namamu hanya Tenten saja? Tidak ada marga?" Tanya Guy.

"Iy—"

"Sebentar lagi marganya menjadi Hyuga, Guy-_sensei_. Dia calon istriku." Celetuk seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap panjang. Pemuda itu duduk dengan Tenten.

"AP—" Lagi-lagi omongan Tenten dipotong.

"Wah! Kalian ingin cepat-cepat menikah ya? Kalau akan menikah nanti beri saya undangannya ya hahaha. Baiklah, selanjutnya langsung saja perkenalkan dirimu." Tanpa membiarkan Tenten berbicara lagi Guy langsung menatap pemuda di sebelah Tenten itu. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari seluruh siswa di kelas. Pasti mereka membicarakan kalimat _calon istri_ pemuda tadi. Sepertinya _image_ Tenten menjadi jelek di hari pertamanya ini. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Namaku Neji Hyuga." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

-ooo-

"Tenten-_chan_, kau tidak terlihat begitu menggoda hari ini." Neji membisikkan kata-kata itu ditengah pelajaran, membuat Tenten _gatal_ sekali ingin memberi pelajaran pada salah satu keturunan keluarga kaya Hyuga ini.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Tenten melotot ke arah Neji.

"Biarpun menyebalkan, tapi kau menyukaiku, kan? Jika tidak, dulu pasti kau tidak akan bilang kalau kau mau menjadi istriku." Neji tersenyum meremehkan. _Aa, kuso._ Rupanya benar Neji masih mengingat hal _itu_.

Kejadian _itu_ adalah kejadian saat mereka kecil dulu. Yah, sebenarnya mereka adalah teman sedari kecil karena ayah Neji adalah atasan ayah Tenten. Namun Neji selalu menjahili Tenten, sehinggga membuat Tenten sering marah-marah dan terkadang menangis. Biarpun begitu, Neji selalu melindungi Tenten dari gangguan apapun, termasuk gangguan anak laki-laki lain di dekat rumah mereka. Ya, rumah mereka juga berdekatan. Hingga suatu saat Tenten kelepasan berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi istri Neji supaya tetap bisa Neji lindungi. Tentu saja sehabis itu Neji menjahili Tenten lagi dan membuatnya kesal lagi, sehingga Tenten melupakan kata-katanya itu. Tetapi setelah tamat sekolah dasar, Neji dan keluarganya pindah ke luar kota karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Neji dan Tenten pun terpisah, dan Tenten mensyukuri hal itu sehingga ia bisa lepas dari kejahilan temannya itu. Namun hari ini, Tenten kembali dipertemukan Pangeran Hyuga itu. Dan nampaknya, Neji masih mengingat dengan baik kejadian _calon istri_ itu hingga sekarang.

_Gyuut_

Tiba-tiba pundak kiri Tenten terasa berat. Rupanya, Neji menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Tenten. Tenten melirik kepala Neji.

"Sekarang kau mau apa lagi, hah?" Desis Tenten kesal. "Menyingkirlah." Tenten hendak mendorong kepala Neji dengan tangannya, namun pemuda dengan mata _amethyst_ itu malah menahan siku Tenten dengan tangannya.

"Neji Hyuga. Tenten." Suara guru bermasker bernama Kakashi Hatake membuat tubuh Tenten menjadi kaku. Terdengar nada bahaya dalam ucapannya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di saat pelajaran seperti ini, huh?"

Belum sempat Tenten menjawab, Neji berkata dengan dingin. "Tenten memaksaku bersandar di pundaknya."

"APA?!" Suara Tenten langsung meninggi. "It-itu tidak benar, _Sensei_." Darah Tenten sudah mendidih, mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Ia benar-benar ingin meledak mendengar kalimat Neji. Aa, bukan, bukan. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah Neji saat ini juga.

"Sepertinya penjelasan Neji sudah cukup. Kalau kau tidak memaksanya, untuk apa tanganmu menahan kepala Neji seperti itu?" Kakashi menunjuk telapak tangan Tenten yang berada di kepala Neji sebelah kiri. Kuso_, itu karena siku tanganku ditahan olehnya!_ Jerit Tenten dalam hati.

"Tapi _Sensei_—"

"Tidak ada alasan lagi untukmu mengelak. Aku akan nenghukummu."

Kalian tahu apa hukuman dari Kakashi? Ia memberi Tenten _tiga lembar_ soal Matematika untuk malam nanti!

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa, minna-san~

Saya Yuki dan ini first story saya. Gomen kalau fic ini abal T^T

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian di kotak review^^ Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya('-')9

(Btw di chapter awal ini sengaja saya bikin pendek, tapi selanjutnya lumayan panjang kok'-'v)


	2. Chapter 2

-ooo-

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Could It Be Love? © Yuki Kanashii

Genre: Romance &amp; Drama

Rated: T+

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(s), alur kecepetan/gajelas, d.l.l.

-ooo-

"_Kami-sama!_" Gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang tergerai itu menjerit kala melihat tiga lembar soal Matematika di depannya. Ya, dia adalah Tenten.

"Wah wah, tampaknya kau akan sibuk malam ini. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan." Neji menatap Tenten dengan tatapan kasihan. Tentu saja tatapan itu dibuat-buat.

"I-Ini kan ka-karena kau!" Tenten menatap jengah sosok di sampingnya itu. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci Neji. Bahkan, rasa benci dan marahnya itu berubah menjadi air mata. Ya, Tenten menangis kecil saat ini.

"H-Hey! Aku tahu kau kesal padaku, tapi jangan berpura-pura menangis dong!" Neji menatap Tenten kesal dan sedikit khawatir.

Bukannya mereda, tangis Tenten justu semakin kencang.

"HUAAA..!" Tenten kini terisak.

"Huh, hentikan tangis pura-pu—"

"Tenten-chan! _Shannaro_, apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?!" Sakura menghampiri Tenten dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Neji.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya. Ia yang tiba-tiba menangis." Neji menunjuk Tenten dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tiba-tiba menangis? Mana mungkin ia menangis tanpa sebab! Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya bertanya padamu!" Sakura langsung menarik Tenten ke belakang, ke tempat ia dan teman-temannya.

"Tenten-chan?!" Hinata dan Ino terkejut melihat Tenten yang selalu ceria kini sedang menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Entahlah, Ino-chan. Tapi ini pasti ulah si Neji Hyuga." Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Ulah Neji-_nii_? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Hinata bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Neji-_nii_ katamu? Dia _nii_-_san_ mu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ya, dia kakak sepupuku." Jawab Hinata. "Apa yang ia lakukan padamu memangnya?" Hinata memalingkan pandangannya ke Tenten.

"Ak-Aku menangis b-bukan ka-karena dia, k-kok." Jawab Tenten terbata-bata. Ia mulai menenangkan dirinya. "Tapi karena kejadian saat pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi."

"Sama saja! Kejadian tadi karena Neji-_san_, kan? Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kalian?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Tenten pun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, dimulai dari kejadian ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi istri Neji sampai kejadian saat pelajaran Matematika tadi.

"HAHAHA!" Bukannya merasa simpati terhadap masalah yang dialami Tenten, Ino dan Sakura malah menertawakan Tenten. Bahkan Hinata ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ugh, kenapa kalian malah tertawa?" Tenten merengut kesal melihat teman-teman barunya yang langsung dekat dengannya itu tertawa.

"Habisnya kalian lucu, sih." Jawab Sakura meredakan tawanya.

"Iya! Seperti orang pacaran saja." Tambah Ino setuju.

"Bahkan Neji-_nii_ yang dingin hanya bersikap seperti itu padamu, lho.." Hinata ikut berbicara.

"Heee?! Yang benar saja? Pacaran dengannya? Tidak mungkin! Aku sangat membencinya." Bantah Tenten cepat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, masa? Tapi kan kau sudah dekat dengannya sejak kecil! Pasti kau jadi jatuh cinta dan menyukai dia, kan?" Goda Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta." Kata Tenten dengan wajah polos. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa."

"_Kami-sama!_ Kau benar-benar tidak tahu soal cinta?!" Ino meringis menatap wajah Tenten yang polos itu. "Kalau aku sih sudah! Bahkan kami sudah pacaran dan sekarang satu kelas kyaa..!" Ino tiba-tiba menjadi heboh sendiri, ia melirik seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dan berkulit pucat. Laki-laki yang diliriknya pun tersenyum.

"Aku sih... Masih suka pada orang yang sama selama 10 tahun." Sakura malu-malu melirik laki-laki berambut raven yang bermarga Uchiha itu. "Ta-tapi aku masih memendamnya." Wajah Sakura berubah muram.

"Aku juga sedang menyukai orang yang sama selama 10 tahun." Kini Hinata dengan rona merah dipipinya menatap laki-laki pentolan kelas mereka, laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Bagus, sepertinya aku terlihat paling menyedihkan di sini karena tidak mempunyai orang yang disukai." Tenten mendengus. "Aku jadi ingin jatuh cinta.."

"Jatuh cinta saja pada Neji-_san_." Usul Sakura.

Tenten terbelalak. "Hah?! Yang benar saja, dengan Neji sialan itu? Aku tidak ingin mempunyai cinta pertama seperti dia!" Jerit Tenten sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Memanya Neji-_nii_ seburuk itu, ya?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi Tenten.

"Eh?! Bukan beg-begitu maksudku, Hinata." Tenten menggoyangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud membantah.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu suka saja padanya." Ucap Hinata.

Saat Tenten hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita dengan rambut ungu dan ber-_name tag_ "Anko" di pintu kelas.

"_Ohayou_." Dengan nada suara yang terkesan angkuh dan menyeramkan, Anko menyapa murid-muridnya. Mendengar suara Anko, murid-murid langsung kalang kabut kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya bel masuk belum berbunyi, tetapi Anko memang memiliki kebiasaan masuk kelas lima menit sebelum bel. Sepertinya beliau lebih bersemangat dibanding Guy..

"Hoi." Neji berbisik ditelinga Tenten lagi disela-sela pelajaran.

"Diam." Ucap Tenten sinis. Ia bahkan tidak melirik Neji sedikit pun. Tetapi ia heran, kenapa Neji tidak bersuara lagi. Rupanya, Neji memberikan Tenten secarik kertas.

_Pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana. Ikut pulang ke rumahku._

Tenten sebenarnya ingin mengeluarkan sejuta protesnya, namun mengingat ada Anko yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran ia pun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

-ooo-

Tepat setelah kelas bubar, Tenten baru membuka mulutnya dan menyemprot Neji. "Apa maksudmu aku ikut pulang ke rumahmu, hah?"

"Sabarlah, Hime-ku sayang. Jangan marah-marah, nanti wajahmu jadi keriput." Neji mengangkat dagu Tenten dengan tangannya. Sontak, Tenten segera menepis tangan Neji.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah muak dipermainkan olehmu!" Tenten menjadi semakin marah. "Sekarang jelaskan tujuanmu membawaku ke rumahmu!"

Neji tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu. Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei sebagai permintaan maaf."

Tenten melongo mendengar penjelasan Neji. "HAH?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar, seorang Neji—"

"Kau mau atau tidak?!" Potong Neji kesal.

"Hm..." Tenten berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, toh aku juga tidak begitu mengerti Matematika hehe."

Melihat Tenten yang ceria kembali, seberkas senyum muncul di bibir Neji. "Ayo kita segera ke rumahku."


	3. Chapter 3

-ooo-

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Could It Be Love? © Yuki Kanashii

Genre: Romance &amp; Drama

Rated: T+

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(s), alur kecepetan/gajelas, d.l.l.

-ooo-

"_Tadaima_." Neji berjalan melewati pintu dengan gagang berwarna emas yang sudah dibuka oleh _maid_-nya.

"_Okaeri_, Neji-_sama_." Seorang _maid_ bergegas menghampiri Neji dan membawakan tas laki-laki lavender itu.

"Dimana Kaa-san mu?" Tanya Tenten begitu memasuki rumah super megah yang sepi itu. Hanya ada beberapa _maid_ yang lewat.

"Sedang mengurus restorannya." Jawab Neji. "Ayo kita langsung ke kamarku."

"E-eh? Kenapa harus di kamar? Di sini juga bisa kan.." Tenten langsung meluncurkan protesnya begitu Neji mengajaknya ke kamar. _Bisa-bisa dia berbuat macam-macam nanti._ Batin Tenten.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lebih enak mengerjakannya di kamar." Neji mengelak. "_Aa_, kau takut aku berbuat macam-macam padamu ya? Baguslah kau tahu aku akan melakukan_nya_." Neji menggoda Tenten dengan berbisik tepat di telinganya, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Kilah Tenten.

"Sudahlah! Cepat ikut, atau aku tidak akan membantumu." Ancam Neji. Tanpa menunggu Tenten ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tenten pun segera mengekor Neji.

Neji berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba di depan sebuah pintu berwarna ungu pucat, membuat Tenten yang mengekor di belakang menabrak punggungnya.

"Aw!" Tenten mengusap-usap jidatnya yang terantuk punggung atletis Neji.

"Ck, kau benar-benar _baka_, ya. Masa jalan saja menabrak." Desis Neji sambil tetap membuka pintu dan membawa Tenten masuk.

Tenten menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia dapat melihat kasur besar dengan sprei putih, meja kayu berukuran kecil di sebelah kasur, meja belajar, dan lemari pakaian yang besar. Lantai kamar Neji dilapisi karpet tebal yang empuk berwarna ungu gelap. Cat dindingnya berwarna putih polos dengan lambang Hyuga berukuran sedang di tengahnya. Lambang Hyuga itu berwarna ungu pucat.

"Hoi, sampai kapan kau hanya berdiri dan melamun hah?" Suara dingin Neji membuyarkan lamunan Tenten tentang kamarnya dan membuat ia bergegas duduk di samping Neji. "Cepat keluarkan tugasnya!" Ujar Neji lagi.

Tenten langsung bergerak membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas berisi angka-angka dan huruf yang rumit. "Jadi mulai darimana dulu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dari yang ini dulu." Neji mengambil salah satu kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ajari aku, Neji-_sensei_." Kata Tenten sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau.." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Setiap aku mengajarimu satu soal, kau harus menciumku." Neji mengangkat dagu Tenten dengan dua jarinya lalu menempatkan wajah itu ke dekat wajahnya.

"NEJI!" Jerit Tenten histeris. Ia langsung mundur ke belakang saking takutnya.

"Aku tidak serius, kok. Tidak perlu sampai pucat begitu." Ucap Neji sambil terkekeh. "Cukup bercandanya. Kita mulai sekarang." Neji mengambil sebatang pensil dan memberikannya ke Tenten. "Ingat, kalau ada yang membuatmu bingung tanya saja padaku." Tenten pun mengambil pensil itu dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

-ooo-

"Begitu caranya." Ucap Neji saat selesai menjelaskan. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan rumus-rumus Matematika sampai mulutnya terasa kering, namun Tenten masih tidak mengerti juga. Ia hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Neji.

"Hei! Kau memperhatikan, tidak sih?!" Kata Neji kesal saat mendapati Tenten hanya melongo.

"Ak-Aku memperhatikan! Tapi.." Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tsk!" Neji mendecak sebal. Mulutnya sudah benar-benar kering saat ini. Gadis yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia pun mendapat ide untuk membuat Tenten jera dan menjadi konsentrasi. Ia menarik Tenten berdiri.

"Apa yang—"

Neji langsung mendorong tubuh Tenten hingga ia terbaring di kasur. Dengan cepat Neji menahan kedua tangan Tenten.

"Neji! A-Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Lepaskan!" Tenten berontak sekuat tenaga. Namun percuma, tenaga Neji lebih besar darinya. Entah kenapa, jantung Tenten berdebar lebih cepat dan membuat wajahnya sangat merah.

"Dengarkan aku." Suara Neji menajam. Neji mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten. Karena takut, Tenten langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Adrenalinnya semakin terpacu.

"Kalau kau masih tidak konsentrasi dan mengerti tentang penjelasanku.." Tenten merasakan hembusan nafas Neji yang hangat dipipinya. "Kau akan berakhir di atas kasur ini denganku. Mengerti?" Dengan sengaja Neji meniup wajah Tenten, membuat gadis itu merinding.

_Baiklah, Neji sudah lima kali lipat menyeramkan dari sebelumnya dan membuat jantungku berdegup kencang entah kenapa._ Batin Tenten ketakutan. Karena tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Neji, akhirnya ia bersuara. "I-Iya"

"Bagus." Neji langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Tenten dan bangkit. "Kita kerjakan lagi."

Tenten pun menurut. Dengan patuh ia duduk kembali di depan Neji. Kali ini Tenten benar-benar memusatkan konsentrasinya. Ia tidak mau berakhir di atas kasur —seperti ancaman Neji.

-ooo-

"Yeay! Akhirnya selesai!" Tenten langsung bertepuk tangan dengan wajah sumringah karena berhasil menyelesaikan soal hukuman dari Kakashi.

"Huh. Padahal tadinya aku harap kau akan tidak mengerti lagi, jadi aku bisa melakukan ancamanku padamu." Ujar Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Sialan kau, Neji." Tenten memukul lengan Neji. "Cukup bercandanya, sekarang aku ingin pulang." Tenten merapikan peralatan tulisnya dan bergegas.

Neji mengusap lengannya yang sakit. "Huh, kau menyebalkan. Akan ku antar." Neji melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. "Tidak baik kalau kau pulang sendiri selarut ini."

"Tidak usah!" Tenten buru-buru menolaknya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok."

Mereka pun menjadi berdebat. Neji memaksa mengantar "_Hime_"-nya itu, namun Tenten menolak dengan keras.

"Baik, baik! Terserah kau saja." Neji akhirnya menyerah. Melihat itu, Tenten tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Arigatou_, Neji." Tenten berjalan menuju pintu.

"Neji-_kun_. Panggil aku Neji-_kun _mulai sekarang kalau kau mau berterima kasih." Kalimat Neji membuat langkah Tenten terhenti. Ia pun menengok kembali dan tersenyum tulus.

"Iya iya, Neji-_kun_. _Arigatou_, aku pulang dulu."

Sementara Tenten menghilang dibalik pintu, perlahan-lahan bibir Neji tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum.

-ooo-

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Sejak berjalan pulang dari rumah Neji, ia berjalan dengan perasaan was-was. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta diantar pulang oleh Neji, karena ia memang takut ada penjahat dan takut gelap. Tetapi Tenten tidak ingin merepotkan laki-laki keras kepala itu.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki dibelakang Tenten membuatnya langsung berbalik dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, memukul objek dihadapannya itu.

"KYA KYA..!" Tenten terus memukul tanpa melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

_Duak duak duak_

"He-Hei! Hentikan! Kau siapa? Kenapa memukulku?" Orang itu langsung menahan kedua tangan Tenten dengan tangannya.

Perlahan Tenten membuka matanya, ternyata ada seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dipipinya. Tenten mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat laki-laki itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Namun, didasinya terdapat tiga garis besar, yang menandakan ia anak kelas tiga.

_Oh, matilah aku._ Tenten pucat seketika. "_Ka-Kami-sama! Go-Gomenasai, Senpai!_" Tenten segera membungkukkan punggungnya 90 derajat.

"Aa, rupanya anak kelas satu, ya?" Laki-laki itu memegang dagunya. "Siapa namamu? Kelas satu apa?"

Tenten meneguk _saliva_-nya gugup. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya. "Aku Tenten. Kelas 1-5." Jawab Tenten. "_Gomen _karena telah memukulmu, _Senpai_. Tolong jangan hukum aku." Tenten memohon kepada _senpai_-nya itu dengan mata _puppy eyes_ dan wajah memelas.

"Haha, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menghukum mu kok, gadis manis." Ucap laki-laki bernama Kiba Inuzuka itu sambil tertawa manis. "Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Panggil saja Kiba."

"Ga-Gadis manis?" Pipi Tenten merona ketika dipuji seperti itu oleh _Senpai_-nya. Apalagi Kiba cukup tampan.

"Iya! Kau itu manis, deh." Kiba tersenyum. "Oh ya, kenapa malam-malam begini kau jalan sendirian di sini?"

"Aku sehabis dari rumah teman." Jawab Tenten dengan wajah yang masih merona. "Kiba-_senpai_ sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kalau mau pulang, jalan menuju rumahku harus melewati jalanan ini. Kalau kau berjalan pulang ke sini.. Berarti rumahmu harus lewat sini juga, ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Iya! Rumahku di dekat kedai Ichiraku." Jawab Tenten.

"Kalau rumahku masih cukup jauh dari sana tapi satu arah. Berarti satu jalan ya.. Senang deh." Mendengar kata-kata Kiba lagi, wajah Tenten kembali merona. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau memukulku tadi?"

"Ah yang tadi itu? Soalnya aku kira penjahat.." Jawab Tenten malu. "Gomen ya Senpai."

"Ternyata begitu." Kiba manggut-manggut. "Ya sudah, pulang bersama saja, yuk?"

"Eh? Baiklah kalau tidak merepotkan." Tenten pun mengikuti Kiba yang mulai berjalan.

_Wah, Kiba-senpai baik ya.. Asyik juga dan tampan!_ Tenten tertawa dalam hati. _Menyenangkan sekali, mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Atau mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Mungkin ini ya rasanya jatuh cinta.._ Tenten terus melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Ada sepeda yang akan lewat dan hampir menabraknya, dan lamunan Tenten pun berhenti kala ada tangan yang hangat merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Ya, itu adalah tangan Kiba.

"Kau melamun terus, ada apa?" Tanya Kiba masih memeluk Tenten dengan satu tangannya. Tenten pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Wajahnya terasa panas saat menyadari wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Kiba-_senpai_." Tenten langsung menjauhkan diri karena merasa tidak enak pada Kiba. "_Gomen_, telah merepotkan."

"Tenten-_chan_ tidak merepotkan, kok. Malah aku senang sekali bisa dekat dengan gadis manis sepertimu." Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Karena kejadian tadi, Tenten semakin yakin untuk jatuh cinta pada Kiba.

Kira-kira akan seperti apa ya nanti?

**A/N:**

Thanks untuk yang sudah mereview, karena kalian saya jadi semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini ^-^)/


	4. Chapter 4

-ooo-

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Could It Be Love? © Yuki Kanashii

Genre: Romance &amp; Drama

Rated: T+

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(s), alur kecepetan/gajelas, d.l.l.

-ooo-

Hari ini terasa sangat berbeda untuk Tenten. Tumben sekali, ia bangun agak lebih pagi dan berangkat sekolah lebih awal, sekitar 25 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. _Mungkin ini karena aku ingin bertemu Kiba-_senpai. Pikir Tenten. Mengingat Kiba, ia jadi semakin semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menggeser pintu kelas dengan sangat keras.

"_Kami-sama!_ Tenten-_chan_, kau membuatku jantungan!" Omel Naruto yang duduk di dekat pintu.

"Eh, _gomen_ Naruto-_kun_." Tenten hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun segera duduk di tempatnya.

"Hm, tumben kau sudah datang _Hime_." Ucap Neji saat Tenten duduk di sampingnya. "Rupanya kau rindu padaku ya, ingin cepat-cepat bertemu."

"Huh, aku bukan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu! Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan orang lain." Kata Tenten. Pipi gadis itu merona, membuat Neji mengernyit dan penasaran siapa orang lain yang dimaksud Tenten.

"Tenten-_chan_! Ayo gabung ke sini!" Sebelum Neji sempat bertanya, Tenten sudah terlanjur pergi bergabung dengan Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Wii, tumben sekali putri tidur kita sudah datang." Sindir Ino.

"Biasanya Tenten-_chan_ kan datang tepat sebelum bel berbunyi." Tambah Hinata.

"Ada kejadian apa nih?" Tanya Sakura.

Tenten sempat _sweatdrop_ saat teman-temannya mengatakan hal itu. "Ehm.. _Etto_.. Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta deh." Ungkap Tenten malu-malu.

"HAH?!" Serempak, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berteriak secara bersamaan. Mereka sangat terkejut Tenten akan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba. Mereka juga bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang disukai Tenten itu.

Tenten pun menceritakan kejadian dengan Kiba kemarin. "Jadi.. Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Uwaah, _sugoi_.." Ketiga temannya menatap kagum Tenten.

"Enak ya, cinta pertamamu tidak ada hambatan." Kata Hinata iri.

"Romantis pula." Tambah Ino.

"Dan seperti di _dorama_." Ucap Sakura.

"Eheheh.. Mungkin memang seperti di _dorama_." Tenten tertawa malu-malu. "Ah, omong-omong soal jatuh cinta, biasanya seperti apa sih?"

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta, rasanya selalu senang di dekatnya." Jawab Ino.

"Lalu sering merona setiap berinteraksi dengan dia." Hinata ikut merona saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Yang terpenting, ciri-ciri utamanya itu kau selalu berdebar saat bersamanya!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Berdebar?" Sejenak Neji terlintas di pikiran Tenten, namun gadia itu segera menghilangkan sosok Neji di pikirannya. "Tapi menurutku kalau jantung berdebar rasanya suka tidak nyaman."

"Debarannya bukan debaran yang tidak nyaman." Sakura menginterupsi. "Tetapi debaran yang nyaman dan memberikan rasa hangat di hati, juga membahagiakan."

"Ohh ternyata begitu." Tenten manggut-manggut. "Tapi aku tidak berdebar setiap bersama Kiba-_senpai_, tuh. Paling-paling hanya merona saja."

"Haduh, Tenten _no baka_, berarti kau belum jatuh cinta pada Kiba-_senpai_." Ino menepuk jidatnya.

"Mungkin Tenten-chan belum mencintai Kiba-_senpai_, tapi baru menyukainya saja." Ujar Hinata polos.

"Wah jadi begitu ya.." Tenten manggut-manggut. "Mungkin kalau kedepannya nanti aku bisa benar-benar mencintai Kiba-_senpai_."

_Srek_

"Hei, kenapa kalian masih belum duduk rapi?" Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu. Ups, rupanya karena asyik mengobrol mereka tidak menyadari bel yang sudah berbunyi. Beruntung, Kakashi tidak menghukum mereka. Jika Kakashi sampai menghukum mereka, tandanya besok pagi pasti akan ada kantung mata di mata mereka.

-ooo-

"Tenten-_chan_." Panggil Neji begitu guru yang mengajar sudah keluar kelas karena waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten datar sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kenapa ketus begitu sih." Neji mencuil pipi Tenten. Membuat gadis itu kesal sekaligus merona.

"Huh! Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, sih? _To the point _saja!" Dengus Tenten kesal.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau aku _to the point_. Siapa orang yang mau kau temui tadi pagi?" Neji langsung bertanya. Namun, yang ditanya justru malah menatap pintu dengan mata terbelalak dan pipi merona.

"Kiba-_senpai_.."

Neji langsung menatap ke arah pintu dan melihat laki-laki berambut cokelat pendek di sana. "Kiba-_senpai_?" Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

Kiba pun melambaikan tangan ke arah Tenten. "Tenten-_chan_!" Panggilnya.

Neji langsung melirik tajam orang asing yang memanggil _Hime_-nya dengan _suffix chan_ tersebut. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tenten. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia Kiba-_senpai_. _Ouji_-ku." Tenten menatap Kiba dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"_Ouji_-mu? Yang benar saja! Cuma aku yang menjadi _Ouji_-mu!" Neji mulai kesal. "Sepertinya dia ingin mencari masalah denganku."

Tanpa memperdulikan Neji, Tenten langsung menghampiri Kiba. Membuat Neji semakin geram.

"Kiba-_senpai_! Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Tenten dengan ekspresi _kawaii _tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Menghampiri gadis manisku, tentunya." Kiba tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tenten.

"_Senpai_.." Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Sementara Neji melotot kala melihat Kiba menyentuh gadisnya itu.

_Sialan_. Neji mulai merutuk dalam hatinya. _Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Tenten. Bahkan menggodanya._ Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di kantin, Tenten-_chan_?" Tawar Kiba.

"E-Eh?"

"Mau tidak? Aku akan sedih lho kalau ditolak oleh gadis manis seperti Tenten-_chan_." Kiba membuat ekspresi sedih yang sangat tampan menurut Tenten. Sementara Neji melihatnya dengan muak.

"Ma-Mau kok, Kiba-_senpai_." Tenten mengangguk setuju.

"Yeay! Kalau begitu ayo." Kiba langsung menggandeng tangan Tenten dan membawa gadis itu ke kantin. Sementara sang Neji Hyuga yang melihatnya nyaris membanting meja di depannya.

-ooo-

"Sepertinya kau semangat sekali makannya." Kiba terkekeh pelan melihat Tenten yang memakan takoyaki dengan lahap. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan takoyaki, membuatnya semakin terlihat _kawaii_.

"Ada sesuatu di sini." Kiba menunjuk pinggir bibirnya.

"Eh, ada apa? Dimana?" Tenten kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Sini.." Kiba mengambil tisu dan mengelap pinggir bibir Tenten dengan pelan, membuat wajah gadis itu merona hebat.

"_A-Ariga-gatou, Senpai_.." Tenten berterima kasih dengan terbata-bata. Ia sungguh malu diperlakukan semanis itu di hadapan orang banyak.

"Apa saja untukmu, gadis manis." Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Ah, kau mau main ke rumahku tidak sepulang sekolah?"

Dengan cepat ia mengangguk, menyutujui ajakan Kiba. "Boleh. Memangnya kenapa _Senpai _mengajakku ke rumahmu?" Tanya Tenten polos.

"Aku ingin berbincang-bincang saja denganmu dan.." Kiba memberikan jeda. "_bermain_ sebentar denganmu." Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Heeh?" Tenten tidak paham maksud Kiba. Iris hazel nya melebar. "_Bermain_ bagaimana maksud _Senpai_?"

"Ah, nanti saja di rumah aku jelaskan." Kiba menjawab dengan misterius. _Sepertinya ini akan mudah, gadis ini terlalu bodoh._ Kiba tertawa kecil dalam hati.

Tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Kiba sudah _stay_ di depan pintu kelas Tenten. Berniat membawa pergi gadis manisnya itu.

"Lihat, laki-laki sialan itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu." Desis Neji pada Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu laki-laki sialan, hah?" Dengus Tenten.

"Tentu saja dia laki-laki sialan, mengambil _Hime_-ku dan menyentuhnya tanpa izin." Neji menatap sinis Kiba.

"Oh yang benar saja. Siapa yang kau sebut "_Hime_-ku" itu, huh?" Tenten memutar kedua bolanya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" Tenten langsung memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis pada Neji.

"Bisa dibilang aku cemburu. Dan aku posesif pada sesuatu yang menjadi milikku." Neji balas tersenyum sinis dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Dan kau adalah _Hime_ sekaligus calon istriku."

"A-Apa?!" Suara Tenten naik satu oktaf. "Yang benar saja?! Sejak kapan aku mau menjadi calon istrimu?!" Suara Tenten terdengar semakin meninggi. Ia merasa kesal selalu dipermainkan oleh Neji. Dan ada rasa sakit di hati Tenten akibat ulah Neji yang terus mempermainkannya.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya! Jangan lupakan itu!" Nada suara Neji ikut meninggi, rupanya Pangeran Hyuga ini sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Huh, tidak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu!" Tenten langsung menarik tasnya kasar dan berjalan keluar kelas, menghampiri Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum kala mendapati sosok gadis manisnya. "_Let's go_, Tenten-_chan_."

"Iya, Kiba-_senpai_." Tenten tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan mengikuti Kiba. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tenten mendesis melihat Neji yang menahan tangannya.

"Kau harusnya pulang denganku, _Hime_." Neji menatap tajam Tenten.

"_Gomen,_ ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Kiba melepaskan tangan Tenten dari cengkraman Neji dan berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Ini antara aku dan dia." Aura yang sangat dingin mulai terasa dari Neji.

"Urusan dia adalah urusanku juga. Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang hari ini." Kiba balas menatap Neji dengan tatapan menantang. "Dia bukan siapa-siapamu, jadi kau tidak berhak memaksanya."

"_Kuso!_" Neji mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak menyerang Kiba.

"Stop, kalian berdua!" Tenten mulai kesal. Ia mulai menghampiri Neji. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?! Selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakkan dan menyebalkan?!"

"Kekanak-kanakkan dan menyebalkan, katamu?! Aku hanya berusaha melindungi _Hime_-ku dan milikku!" Seru Neji ikut kesal.

"Milikmu? _Hime_-mu?" Suara Tenten naik dua oktaf. "Tak bisakah kau hentikan bualanmu itu?!"

"Aku tidak membual!" Neji semakin kesal. "Kau memang _Hime_-ku dan milikku! Juga calon istriku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan calon istrimu!" Tenten mulai membentak Neji, membuat laki-laki itu terkejut. "Itu hanya kesalahpahaman! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini sih?! Aku lelah dipermainkan olehmu!" Tenten berteriak marah.

"Itu semua karena aku men—"

"_Bullshit_!" Potong Tenten. "Aku sudah cukup muak, sekarang kau bisa menghentikan tingkahmu itu dan tak perlu repot-repot mendekatiku." Suara Tenten merendah. Kilatan marah bercampur sedih terlihat di matanya. Ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke Kiba. "Ayo kita pulang Kiba-_senpai_." Tenten langsung berjalan pergi dari sana.

Kiba menatap Neji yang sedang memijat pelipisnya. "Kau lihat, aku lah yang menjadi pemenangnya." Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Neji menatap tajam Kiba. "Tidak lama lagi kau yang akan kalah, _jerk._"

"Aa, aku harus segera menyusulnya. Karena kami akan _bermain_ di rumahku." Kiba tersenyum sinis dan bergegas menyusul Tenten, tidak menghiraukan Neji yang berteriak di belakangnya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Neji jengah. _Tsk, apa yang mau ia lakukan pada Tenten?!_ Batin Neji marah. _Kuso, lihat saja kalau ia sampai melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya._

**A/N:**

Yo, minna~

Huwaaa, saya nggak nyangka akan dapat respon positif dari kalian:") Arigatou untuk minna yang sudah mau review dan membaca fanfic abal saya ini:") Semoga kalian tetap suka cerita ini ya._.

Sekali lagi, arigatou~!^-^

(Review again?:))


	5. Chapter 5

-ooo-

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Could It Be Love? © Yuki Kanashii

Genre: Romance &amp; Drama

Rated: T+

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(s), alur kecepetan/gajelas, d.l.l.

-ooo-

Kiba pun berhasil menghampiri Tenten di tempat parkir. Gadis itu terlihat sedang mengusap kedua mata dan pipinya.

"Hei." Kiba menepuk pundak Tenten, membuatnya terkejut. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ah, aku tidak menangis, kok." Tenten tertawa, suara tawanya terdengar dipaksakan.

Kiba terdiam sebentar. "Apa kau menyukai dia?"

"Dia? Dia siapa maksud _Senpai_?" Tanya Tenten.

"Laki-laki berambut panjang tadi. Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

_Suka? Pada Neji? Aku.. Tidak tahu, sih._ Batin Tenten. _Tapi aku sudah keterlaluan padanya tadi._ Entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba jantung Tenten berdebar. _Eh? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini memikirkan Neji?_

"Tenten-_chan_?" Panggil Kiba saat Tenten hanya diam menunduk.

"E-Eh tidak kok, _Senpai_." Jawab Tenten cepat. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki menyebalkan seperti dia."

"Begitu ya." Kiba manggut-manggut. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi."

Mereka pun segera melesat dengan motor sport milik Kiba. Motor itu lalu berhenti di sebuah rumah besar berwarna hitam dan bergaya minimalis.

Kiba segera mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari sakunya. _Sebentar lagi._ Batinnya. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan membiarkan Tenten masuk lebih dulu. Barulah pada saat itu, Kiba langsung menutup pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya. Tenten pun menengok dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa dikunci, Kiba-_senpai_?" Tenten bertanya dengan polos.

"Kau benar-benar polos, ya.." Kiba membalikkan badannya, menunjukkan wajah jahat.

"A-Apa ma-maksud _Senpai_?" Tenten melangkah mundur saat Kiba mulai mendekat.

"Kau itu _baka_ sekali. Terobsesi dengan cinta dan mau berkunjung ke rumah seorang laki-laki yang baru kau kenal." Kiba menyeringai. "Bahkan kau mau diajak _bermain_ denganku."

Tenten sudah terpojok, di belakangnya terdapat sofa berukuran besar yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Ak-Aku be-benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud _Senpai_."

Kiba berada tepat di depan Tenten. Mereka hanya berjarak 100 sentimeter. "Kalau aku mengatakan _one night stand_, apa kau baru mengerti, eh?"

Tenten langsung terkejut, matanya membulat. Wajahnya memucat, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Rupanya kau sudah mengerti, kan?" Kiba langsung mendorong tubuh kecil Tenten ke atas sofa, dan menerjangnya.

"Kiba-_senpai!_ Hentikan!" ucap Tenten penuh ketakutan. Tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Kiba dengan sangat kuat, hingga memerah.

"Kau memang _baka_." Kiba mencuil pipi Tenten, membuat gadis itu makin ketakutan. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku disebut-sebut sebagai _one night stand boy_ oleh para murid."

Kiba melancarkan aksinya, ia mulai menciumi bibir Tenten. Tangannya sibuk membuka kancing baju Tenten dengan kasar. Ia lalu memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Tenten.

"TOLONG!" Tenten berteriak dengan keras.

"Percuma, tidak akan ada yang—"

_BRUAK!_ Pintu rumah Kiba didobrak dengan sangat kencang. Pintu itu bahkan nyaris copot. Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang sudah tidak asing bagi Tenten dan Kiba. Ya, dia Neji.

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Kiba menghardik Neji. "Kau menganggu kami." Desisnya.

"Mengganggu _kalian_? Apa maksudmu?! Yang lebih tepat adalah menganggu_mu_!" Neji langsung memukul Kiba dengan sangat keras, membuat laki-laki itu tumbang ke lantai. Mata Neji semakin berkilat marah saat melihat keadaan Tenten yang begitu menyedihkan. Gadis itu meringkuk di sofa dan menangis. Mata hazel nya yang biasa ceria terlihat penuh rasa takut. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar.

"Kau tahu, dia memang sangat manis." Kiba mencoba bangkit dari lantai. "Bibir dan lehernya apalagi." Ia terkekeh sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Brengsek kau, Inuzuka!" Neji kembali menghajar Kiba sampai ia tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Usai puas menghajar Kiba, Neji langsung menghampiri Tenten.

"Tenten!" Neji langsung memegang pundak gadis itu. Ia langsung memeluknya erat.

"Neji-_kun_..!" Tenten langsung menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Neji, membuat pakaiannya basah air mata.

"Tenanglah, Tenten-_chan_. Semuanya sudah berakhir." Neji mengusap kepala Tenten dengan lembut. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Neji langsung membawa Tenten dengan mobilnya.

-ooo-

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana, Neji-_kun_?" Tanya Tenten sambil meminum air yang sudah dibelikan Neji untuknya.

"Karena aku tahu kalau pasti dia akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku pun mengikuti kalian." Jawab Neji. "Dan benar saja, dia memang gila —seperti kata gosip yang beredar." Neji mendengus kesal.

"Gosip yang beredar?" Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lihat betapa _baka_ nya dirimu." Neji melirik Tenten sebentar dengan kesal —lalu kembali fokus pada jalan di depan. "Bahkan aku yang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan tidak kenal dengannya tahu dia disebut _one night stand boy._"

"Aish, sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi hal ini." Tenten meringis, ingin menangis kembali saat mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya beberapa saat lalu.

"Haah.." Neji menghela napas. "Makanya, mulai detik ini kau harus terus berada di sisiku, _Hime_." Neji mengehentikan mobilnya, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tenten.

Wajah Tenten sangat merona, jantungnya berdebar lagi. "Kau mulai lagi, kan." Tenten membuang muka ke arah jendela. "Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih saja mempermainkanku."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu." Neji menengokkan kepalanya. Tangannya memegang dagu Tenten, membuat Tenten harus menengok ke arah Neji. Neji menatap mata Tenten lurus. "_I want you to be my gaarufurendo._" Ucap Neji dengan aksen bahasa Inggris yang lucu.

Mata Tenten membulat, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Neji. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. "Neji Hyuga, itu sangat tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak melucu, Tenten Hyuga." Neji menatap Tenten dengan raut wajah serius dan dingin. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, dan aku ingin jawabanmu sekarang."

"Ak-Aku.." Tenten menggigit bibirnya gugup. Wajahnya terasa panas. "Aku mau.." Jawabnya sangat pelan.

"Apa?" Neji sebenarnya mendengar jawaban Tenten, namun ia ingin menggoda gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Aku mau." Tenten menormalkan suaranya.

"Apa..? Aku tidak dengar!"

"AKU MAU, NEJI HYUGA." Tenten berteriak, membuat Neji harus menutup telinganya. Kaca mobilnya bisa-bisa pecah.

"Apa kau mau aku mengulangnya lagi? Kalau begitu aku bisa-bisa berubah pik—"

Kalimat Tenten terpotong, Neji tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "_Arigatou_.." Bisiknya pelan. Tenten pun kehilangan kata-katanya, ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Neji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu sampai di depan pintu. Tapi sebelumnya.." Neji melepas pelukannya, lalu memegang kedua pipi Tenten dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku harus melakukan _pembersihan_ dulu."

"_Pembersihan_? Maksud —hmpft!" Tanpa aba-aba Neji langsung menyerbu bibir Tenten. Ia menciumnya, lalu melumatnya. Ia bahkan menjilatnya, benar-benar berniat membersihkan bibir Tenten. Tenten memukul dada Neji, karena ia nyaris kehabisan napas. Namun, sepertinya Neji enggan melepasnya.

"Neji —engh" Tenten benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Ia memukul dada Neji dengan keras.

"_Pembersihan_ selesai." Akhirnya Neji melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan wajah wajah datar yang _innocent_, Neji mengusap _saliva_ yang ada di bibirnya. Sementara Tenten memegangi kedua pipinya yang sangat merah, merasa malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Tenten menjerit.

"Membersihkan bibirmu dari bekas bibir Kiba." Jawab Neji ringan. "Baru dia saja kan yang mencium mu?"

"Y-Ya, baru dia. Memangnya kau pikir aku perempuan seperti apa, huh." Jawab Tenten sebal.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang hanya aku yang boleh mencium mu." Neji menepuk kepala Tenten sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan perintah.

"Hu-uh, terserah kau saja." Pipi Tenten kembali memerah.

"Ya sudah, ayo aku antar, _Hime_." Neji segera turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tenten. Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu dan menekan bel rumah Tenten.

"Tenten!" Ibu Tenten langsung memeluknya begitu melihat siapa yang datang. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau terlambat pulang?!" Sang Ibu melepas pelukannya. "Kami-sama! Kenapa keadaanmu begini?!" Ibu Tenten langsung terkejut saat melihat Tenten yang tampak kusut. Pakaiannya acak-acakkan, begitu pula rambutnya. Apalagi 3 kancing atas baju Tenten lepas, nyaris memperlihatkan dada gadis itu.

"I-Ini.." Tenten sungguh bingung menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia tidak mungkin berkata karena obsesinya mencari cinta(yang sebenarnya sudah jelas-jelas ada di depan mata yaitu Neji), ia jadi berakhir begini.

"_Gomenasai_, _Baa-san_. Ini karena saya tidak menjaga Tenten dengan baik." Neji akhirnya ikut bicara.

Ibu Tenten tampak bingung, dahinya mengernyit. Namun kemudian ia memekik kaget sembari menunjuk Neji.

"Kau?!"

**A/N:**

Akhirnya sampai di chapter 5! Ini semua berkat kalian para readers dan reviewers, karena kalian saya jadi semangat melanjutkan fic ini hingga tuntas^^ Arigatou for your r&amp;r, minna-san :")

Ah ya untuk yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya update ulang chapter ini, karena ada sedikit perbaikan yang saya edit namun perbaikannya tidak berubah, makanya saya update ulang hehe._. Dan untuk yang bertanya apa fanfic ini sudah tamat, jawabannya adalah belum. Fanfic ini akan tamat di chapter berikutnya^^

Jaa ne, minna-san~


	6. Chapter 6

-ooo-

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Could It Be Love? © Yuki Kanashii

Genre: Romance &amp; Drama

Rated: T+

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(s), alur kecepetan/gajelas, d.l.l.

-ooo-

"Kau?!"

Ibu Tenten langsung memekik saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya. "K-Kau.. Bukannya Neji?"

"Ya, saya Neji, _Baa-san._" Ujar Neji dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"_Kami-sama,_ sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan keluarga Hyuga yang lainnya." Ucap Ibu Tenten senang. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Tenten lagi, Neji?"

"Sebenarnya kami sekelas lagi, _Baa-san._" Jawab Neji.

"Sekelas?" Ibu Tenten tidak percaya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten. "Kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Yah.. Kupikir.." Tenten mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Itu tidak bukan hal yang penting, _Kaa-san_."

"Tidak penting? Tidak penting bagaimana? Kalian kan teman kecil!" Ujar Ibu Tenten.

"Tapi—"

"Tapi sekarang Tenten menjadi sudah menjadi pacarku, _Baa-san._" Potong Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"E-EH?! Benarkah?!" Ibu Tenten tampak tidak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Neji.

"Ya, begitulah.." Tenten menjawab sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Oh ternyata begitu.. Aku ikut senang dengan hubungan kalian. Semoga hubungan kalian awet ya!" Ibu Tenten tersenyum senang. "Ah ya Tenten, sebaiknya kau masuk dan ganti baju! Bersihkan dirimu juga supaya segar."

"Iya, _Kaa-san._" Tenten hanya menurut. Sebelumnya ia izin masuk lebih dulu pada Neji. "Aku masuk dulu, Neji-_kun_."

Neji pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah Tenten masuk, barulah Ibu Tenten bertanya pada Neji apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada anak gadisnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Tenten, Neji?" Tanya Ibu Tenten khawatir.

"Tadi.. Tenten hampir.. —yah bagaimana aku menyebutnya ya?" Neji agak bingung. Ia pun berdehem sebelum lanjut berbicara. "Ia hampir disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki, _Baa-san."_

Seketika wajah Ibu Tenten memucat. Ia sangat kaget dan khawatir pada Tenten saat ini. "Ta-Tapi Tenten belum disentuh, kan?!" Tanyanya panik.

"Tidak kok, _Baa-san. _Saya langsung mengambil tindakan sebelum Tenten kenapa-kenapa." Sesaat Neji terlihat geram. "Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Tenten dengan baik."

Ibu Tenten menggeleng. "Tidak, itu bukan salahmu Neji. Lagipula, bukan tugasmu untuk menjaga Tenten." Ibu Tenten menghela napas panjang. "Tapi kau mau kan, kuberi amanat untuk menjaga putri semata wayangku itu? Aku sangat ingin kau menjaganya." Ibu Tenten sangat memohon kepada Neji.

"Tentu saja saya mau, _Baa-san_." Ucap Neji mantap tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Benarkah, Neji?" Tanya Ibu Tenten berbinar-binar.

"Ya, saya berjanji akan selalu menjaga Tenten apapun yang terjadi." Jawab Neji.

"_Arigatou_, Neji!" Ibu Tenten tersenyum senang. "Oh ya, aku sampai lupa menyuruhmu masuk saking senangnya bertemu denganmu lagi! Ayo, mampir dulu."

Neji menggeleng. "_Gomenasai, Baa-san._ Saya tidak bisa lama-lama. Saya harus pergi. Lain kali pasti saya mampir."

Ibu Tenten pun tersenyum memaklumi. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Neji pun pamit dan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Setelah menyalakan mesin, Neji langsung melaju menuju kediaman Hyuga.

-ooo-

Tenten semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Pagi ini ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura —plus Neji juga— untuk menceritakan bahwa ia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Pangeran Hyuga itu.

_Srek!_

Tenten menggeser pintu dengan keras lagi. Dan tampaknya Naruto yang berada di dekat pintu terkejut (lagi).

"Kau lagi rupanya, Tenten-chan!" Naruto mengelus dadanya yang berdebar kaget. "Sepertinya aku bisa terkena penyakit jantungan." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gomenasai_ lagi, Naruto-_kun_!" Tenten hanya bisa nyengir menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Seperti biasa, ia langsung duduk di bangkunya —di sebelah Neji.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Neji-_kun_..!" Sapa Tenten riang.

"Ohayou, Tenten _Hime_." Balas Neji datar sambil mencubit pipi kanan Tenten.

"Aw! Sakit, Neji-_kun_!" Lirih Tenten sambil memukul lengan Neji.

"Habisnya kau itu _kawaii_." Ucap Neji dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku sampai silau memandangmu."

Sontak, pipi Tenten merona. "Huh, masa aku silau sih? Kau pikir aku ini matahari, apa?" Dengus Tenten sambil memalingkan wajah merona agar Neji tidak melihatnya.

"Bagiku kau itu matahariku." Ucap Neji lagi. Ia memegang dagu Tenten dan memutar kepala gadis itu agar menghadapnya.

Menatap mata Neji langsung membuat Tenten berdebar, ditambah kata-kata Neji itu. "A-Aku ke-ke barisan belakang dulu." Dengan salah tingkah Tenten segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju Ino, Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol. Melihat tingkah Tenten yang lucu Neji hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Lihat siapa yang datang!" Goda Ino begitu melihat Tenten.

Tenten langsung menduduki kursi yang kosong. "He? Ada apa memangnya kalau aku datang?"

"Kau itu bagaimana, sih? Kau mau Kiba-_senpai _atau Neji-_san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau aku lebih setuju Tenten-_chan _dengan Neji-_nii_." Kata Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

Mendengar nama Kiba, tubuh Tenten sedikit bergetar. "Se-Sebenarnya aku sudah jadian dengan Neji-_kun_." Jawab Tenten cepat. Ia tidak ingin temannya menyebut nama Kiba karena ia masih trauma. "Tolong kalian jangan sebut-sebut nama Kiba-_senpai_ lagi." Jawabnya sambil meringis.

Ketiga teman Tenten itupun saling berpandangan bingung dan kaget. Namun mereka pun memaklumi.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan Neji?" Tanya Ino.

"Yah itu cerita yang panjang. Akan kuceritakan lain kali." Jawab Tenten ambigu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan jadian dengannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga. Kapan kalian jadian?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"_Etto_.. Baru kemarin." Jawab Tenten malu.

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata terbelalak. "Wah! Cepat juga kalian jadian." Komentar Ino. "Semoga awet, ya!"

"Iya, semoga awet ya!" Kata Sakura dan Hinata bergantian.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ teman-teman!" Ujar Tenten senang. Ia sampai memeluk ketiga temannya itu.

"Ah ya, kalian pasti belum berkencan ya?" Tebak Sakura.

"Pasti kalian akan berkencan hari ini?" Tambah Hinata.

"Kencan?" Tenten berpikir sebentar. "Aku belum membicarakannya dengan Neji-_kun_, sih."

"Kalau begitu kalian harus kencan sepulang sekolah ini!" Kata Ino bersemangat. "Kau harus bilang padanya!" Tambah Ino lagi.

"Ya, pasti aku akan bilang." Ucap Tenten bersemangat. Ia sungguh ingin berkencan dengan Neji. _Kira-kira Neji mau tidak ya?_

-ooo-

"Jangan lupa anak-anak! Besok saya akan memberikan ulangan fisika. Belajar di rumah dengan giat, ya!" Anko mengingatkan murid-muridnya lagi sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

_Aa, _kuso_!_ Dengus Tenten dalam hati. _Bagaimana aku bisa berkencan dengan Neji-_kun_? Tak apalah, aku bisa belajar saat malamnya ataupun paginya._ Batin Tenten lagi.

"Tenten-_chan_, aku harus ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu untuk memberikan laporan ke Guy-_sensei_. Kau tunggu dulu di sini, setelah selesai kita pulang." Suara dingin Neji membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"E-Eh _ano_.. Se-Sebelum pulang.. Aku.. Ingin kita kencan, Neji-_kun_." Pinta Tenten malu-malu.

"Kencan?" Alis Neji terangkat satu saat mendengar permintaan Tenten.

"Iya!" Jawab Tenten semangat. "Kau mau, kan? Kita bisa—"

"Tidak." Potong Neji tegas.

"Tidak?" Tenten mengernyit. "Tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya lemas.

"Kau sudah dengar tadi kalau besok ada ulangan fisika."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kencan?" Tanya Tenten lagi. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini, _baka_. Kencan akan mengganggu belajarku nanti untuk ulangan besok." Jawab Neji dingin. "Lagipula kita bisa kencan besok-besok."

Baka_? Menganggu?_ Batin Tenten penuh amarah dan sedih. "_Baka_ katamu? Mengganggu? Jadi aku ini mengganggumu?" Tanya Tenten tidak percaya.

"Bukan be—"

"Sepertinya aku salah. Sejak awal kau hanya menjadikanku mainanmu saja. Kau tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku." Tenten semakin kesal. _Liquid_ bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Dengarkan—"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang. Daripada _menganggu_mu, aku pulang sendiri saja." Tenten langsung berlari keluar kelas. Ia sudah tidak tahan berhadapan dengan Neji.

Neji mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak ada urusan, secepat kilat ia akan mengejar gadisnya itu. _Apa dia sedang period, huh? Dia menjadi sangat sensitif._ Batin Neji kesal.

-ooo-

Hembusan angin siang hari menyejukkan wajah Tenten. Biarpun wajahnya sejuk, tapi hatinya sungguh panas. Sama panasnya dengan terik matahari saat ini.

"Neji-_kun _keterlaluan!" Gumamnya kesal. Wajahnya tampak basah air mata. "Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku."

Sungguh, Tenten benar-benar kesal. Ia merasa Neji tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Seharusnya Tenten tahu itu. Lagipula Neji sungguh egois, memilih belajar dibandingkan kencan dengan pacarnya sendiri. Padahal kalau ia tidak belajar pun ia akan mendapatkan nilai di atas 90. Kejeniusan Hyuga, seperti biasanya.

Tenten pun semakin memperlambat langkah kakinya karena lelah dan kepanasan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Aneh, tidak biasanya sesepi ini. Namun matanya menangkap dua sosok berbeda gender yang berjarak 100 meter darinya. Sepertinya mereka sedang—

"TOLONG!" Tiba-tiba sang wanita berteriak. Tas miliknya ditarik-tarik oleh laki-laki itu.

Tenten pun segera berlari menuju wanita itu. Biarpun ia tidak pernah belajar bela diri, setidaknya ia harus menolong wanita separuh baya itu.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Tenten. Ia memasang kuda-kuda layaknya akan bertarung.

"Siapa kau, anak kecil?! Berani-beraninya menggangu!" Laki-laki itu segera melayangkan tinju ke arah Tenten. Dengan sigap Tenten menghindar. Satu pukulan lolos. Kini giliran Tenten, ia melayangkan pukulannya ke arah perut lawannya. Namun sayang pukulannya tidak kena.

"Dasar payah!" Laki-laki tersebut langsung memukul wajah Tenten tiba-tiba, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis, sementara sang wanita sudah kabur entah kemana. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda perak tajam dari sakunya.

"Tamat riwayatmu!"

-ooo-

Neji segera berlari keluar sekolah saat selesai memberikan laporan ke Guy. Ia berusaha mengejar Tenten. Neji yakin Tenten masih belum sampai di rumah, sehingga ia tidak membawa mobilnya.

"_Kuso_.. Dimana dia? Pasti belum jauh." Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sekitarnya dengan tatapan tajam. Benar saja, tak lama gadis bercepol dua tampak terduduk di tanah. Neji pun terperangah saat melihat seorang laki-kaki berumur 30-an tampak mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan mendekati Tenten. Tampaknya gadis itu sibuk mengurusi pipinya yang tampak bengkak dan tidak menyadari ancaman di depannya.

"Tamat riwayatmu!"

Sebelum pisau itu melayang menuju Tenten, Neji dengan sigap segera berlari dan berdiri di depan Tenten. Perkataannya kepada Ibu Tenten terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_Ya, saya berjanji akan selalu menjaganya apapun yang terjadi._

_Sret..!_

Tenten terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Neji tampak memegang perutnya yang tertusuk dengan wajah kesakitan. Ia pun tumbang ke tanah.

"Neji-_kun_!" Pekiknya histeris. Tenten segera menghampiri Neji, ia meletakkan kepala Neji di atas kakinya. Tenten pun menangis terisak.

"_Kuso_, aku harus pergi." Laki-laki tua itu segera berlari menjauhi Tenten dan Neji.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tenten segera mengambil telpon genggamnya dan menghubungi ambulans.

-ooo-

**Neji POV**

Aku merasa tubuhku melayang. Perutku terasa sangat sakit akibat tusukan tadi. Mataku setengah tertutup, membuat pandanganku menjadi buram. Yang hanya kukenali adalah langit-langit rumah sakit yang bergerak dan wajahnya, wajah Tenten.

"Neji-_kun_! Kumohon, bertahanlah!" Samar-samar kudengar suaranya. Gadis itu terisak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Bisiknya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku sangat ingin menjawab kalimatnya itu. Namun apa daya, suaraku sangat sulit untuk keluar. Bahkan aku merasa sulit bernafas. Aku sungguh berharap ini mimpi, agar aku dapat bangun dan segera memeluk Tenten. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa melihat gadis kesayanganku ini lagi.

Perlahan-lahan wajah gadis itu menjauh dan menghilang. Kini yang bisa kulihat hanya empat orang suster dan satu orang dokter, juga lampu operasi yang berada di atasku. Lampu itu pun dinyalakan, dan aku merasakan suntikan jarum di lenganku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pandanganku menggelap.

**Neji POV End**

-ooo-

Tenten terus berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu ruang operasi tanpa henti selama satu jam. Ia terus menyatukan jemari-jemari kedua tangannya seraya mengucapkan doa-doa agar Neji selamat dan baik-baik saja. Sementara Hinata yang sudah datang hanya duduk dan menangis kecil sambil mendoakan Neji.

_Krek.._

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang doker dari sana.

"Dokter!" Tenten segera menghampiri dokter yang menangani Neji itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Maaf, anda ada hubungan apa dengan pasien?" Tanya dokter.

"Saya.. Kekasihnya." Jawab Tenten.

"Dimana orangtua ataupun keluarga korban?" Tanya dokter lagi.

Hinata pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri dokter. "Saya adik sepupunya, dok. Bagaimana keadaan Neji-_nii_?"

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan pasien Neji Hyuga. Beruntung lukanya tidak dalam, dan sekarang ia masih pingsan. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat." Jelas dokter.

"Oh _Kami-sama, _syukurlah!" Ucap Tenten sambil mengelus dadanya. "_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ dokter."

"_Sankyu_, dokter." Kata Hinata juga.

"Sama-sama, sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk menangani pasien dengan baik." Ucap sang dokter. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Dokter itu pun pergi, dan keluarlah empat orang suster yang mendorong Neji yang terbaring lemah. Wajah pemuda itu sangat pucat.

Melihat Neji, Tenten kembali menangis. Ia dan Hinata pun mengikuti suster yang membawa Neji ke ruang rawat. Setelah memindahkan Neji ke ruang rawat, keempat suster itupun keluar ruangan meninggalkan Tenten dan Hinata dengan Neji.

"Neji-_kun_.." Tenten menangis sambil menatap sendu wajah Neji. Diraihnya salah satu tangan Neji yang pucat, lalu ia genggam.

"Maafkan aku.." Lirih Tenten. Tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Neji yang tanpa ia sadari mulai bergerak, begitu juga kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka. Hinata pun sama, ia tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk menangis seperti Tenten.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, _baka_." Suara dingin Neji yang lemah membuat tangisan Tenten dan Hinata berhenti.

"Neji-_kun_!" Tenten segera memeluk Neji.

"Neji-_nii_.." Ucap Hinata senang.

"_Arigatou_ sudah menungguiku, Hinata, Tenten." Kata Neji lemah.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Neji-_nii_." Kata Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

Neji pun hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kecil dan lemah. "Hinata?"

"Ya, Neji-_nii_?"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan aku dan Tenten sebentar?" Pinta Neji.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Hinata pun segera keluar dari ruang rawat Neji.

"Neji-_kun_.. _Gomenasai_.." Kata Tenten sambil menangis. "Karena aku, Neji-_kun _jadi begini.."

"Mendekatlah." Neji menarik tangan Tenten agar mendekat dengannya. Ia pun mengusap air mata di wajah Tenten. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Dasar _baka_."

"Tapi karena aku Neji-_kun _jadi begini. Aku egois sekali, memaksamu pergi padahal kau harus belajar." Kata Tenten sedih.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf, _Hime_." Ujar Neji dengan wajah serius. "_Gomen_ karena aku tidak pengertian terhadapmu. Aku juga tidak menjagamu dengan baik." Neji mengelus pipi Tenten penuh kasih sayang. "_Aishiteru_, Tenten."

Tenten pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Neji yang sangat pelan itu. Ia segera memeluk Neji dengan erat. "_Aishiteru mo_, Neji-_kun_."

"Ukh.." Neji kesakitan karena Tenten menekan perutnya yang terluka.

"Eh?! Neji-_kun_ kesakitan? Apa butuh dokter atau obat?" Tanya Tenten panik.

"Aku hanya butuh obat." Jawab Neji sambil menyeringai mencurigakan. "Dan obatku hanya kau, _Hime_."

Dengan segera Neji menarik Tenten dan mencium bibirnya. Ia menekan belakang kepala Tenten, terus menciumnya dalam dengan penuh perasaan.

Kali ini Tenten tidak mencoba berontak. Ia hanya ikut memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan kasih sayang yang Neji berikan untuknya itu.

Yah, sepertinya mereka akan baik-baik saja. Namun tentunya Tenten tetap harus bersabar menghadapi keisengan Neji yang membuatnya selalu merona.

—FIN—

**A/N:**

Kyaa, akhirnya fanfic ini selesai! Gimana readers? Suka nggak sama cerita di chapter ini? Suka endingnya nggak? Semoga suka yaa~

Arigatou gozaimasu untuk **shinji r**, ** .7**, **Bunga Sharesputri**, **yoshikohamano**, **bambiblee**, **Saputra Kage Bunshin**, **Guest**, **BubbleMnstr29**, **hime0307**, **genie luciana**, maupun yang lainnya karena sudah menyukai fanfic ini :") Karena kalian, saya sangat bersemangat menulis ceritanya dan bisa menamatkannya:) Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu!^^

Love,

Yuki Kanashii


End file.
